


Чашки чая, шалаши из покрывал

by AvaDay



Category: BBC Radio 1 RPF, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 05:29:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6457759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvaDay/pseuds/AvaDay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>– «Мудак» – это пароль?<br/>– Нет.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Чашки чая, шалаши из покрывал

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Blanket Forts and Cups of Tea](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4234974) by [sunsetmog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunsetmog/pseuds/sunsetmog). 



> Название: Чашки чая, шалаши из покрывал  
> Переводчик: Bri  
> Бета: Chumy  
> Размер: ~ 1100 слов (перевод)  
> Пейринг: Луи Томлинсон/Ник Гримшоу  
> Категория: слэш  
> Рейтинг: PG-13

Нельзя сказать, что скандал возник из ниоткуда. Ник несколько недель постепенно закипал – с тех пор, как Луи стал вести себя как дома, раздражая своими неряшливыми привычками: оставлять на столе молоко и разбрасывать ложки по всему дому.  
Последней каплей стала одна маленькая, испачканная в шоколаде ложка, оставленная на краю раковины в ванной и обнаруженная Ником в пять утра после бессонной ночи – Луи, скотина, пинался во сне.  
– Это еще что за хрень, – произнес Ник. – Луи.  
– Она же в раковине, – самодовольно ответил Луи с постели, потому что ему-то не надо было вставать ни свет ни заря, чтобы развлекать страну. – Чего возмущаешься?  
– Господи, да ты совсем идиот? Ты специально меня бесишь? – спросил Ник, и с этого все и завертелось.  
К окончанию рабочего дня он уже более двенадцати часов был в отвратительном настроении, поэтому вернулся домой, желая рвать и метать. Ворвавшись в гостиную, он обнаружил, что каждая подушка и каждое покрывало из его дома были использованы для создания огромного шалаша, где и сидел Луи, отказываясь выходить.  
– Луи…  
– Сначала пароль, потом разговоры, – заявил Луи из шалаша.  
– Черт, да пусти же ты меня.  
Вход в шалаш был застегнут булавками.  
– Пароль, – повторил Луи и умолк.  
Ник ненавидел, когда его игнорируют.  
Спустя пару минут из угла шалаша высунулся носик чайника, из которого шел пар.  
– Ты и чайник украл, – возмутился Ник. – Козел.  
– Нет, Ник, «козел» – это не пароль.  
– Бекон?  
Последовала недолгая пауза.  
– Бекон? Или бетон?  
– Бекон.  
– Нет.  
– Бетон?  
– Нет.  
– Черт бы тебя побрал, Томлинсон, – Ник сжал кулаки, но, постаравшись найти душевное равновесие, сразу разжал их. Только Луи умел так его доводить.  
– Я не понимаю, почему ты просто не можешь оставлять ложки в более походящих местах, - выдохнул он.  
– Столешница – вполне подходящее место, Николас, перестань быть таким мудаком.  
– «Мудак» – это пароль?  
– Нет.  
Ник задумался.  
– А в чайнике на меня воды хватит?  
– Нет.  
– Я даже свою чашку принесу.  
Луи помолчал.  
– Можешь просунуть кружку, – наконец ответил он. – Но тебе сюда нельзя.  
– Это же моя квартира, – отчаялся Ник. – Это мой чайник и мои подушки.  
– А теперь мои, – ответил Луи, – так что заткнись.  
Ник принес кружку и просунул ее между одеялами. Спустя пару минут таким же образом он получил чай.  
Эта зараза еще и молоко из холодильника забрала.  
Ник вздохнул.  
Через какое-то время, когда Ник устроился на диване без подушек и слушал «What makes you beautiful» на повторе – весьма громко, – послышался дверной звонок.  
– Это еду принесли, – сказал Луи, вытолкнув свой бумажник из шалаша. – Будь так любезен, Николас.  
Ник вылил весь соус на карри Луи и украл все деньги из его бумажника.  
– Ненавижу тебя, – услышал Ник, когда отправил еду в шалаш. – А я ведь собирался позже тебе отсосать.  
– Рано отказываешься, – сказал Ник. – Хочешь чатни из манго?  
– Нет. Я хочу свой карри.  
– У тебя есть твой карри, – Ник всерьез стал раздумывать о том, не позволить ли Пиг разломать шатлаш Луи, но вдруг осознал, что все это время он не видел Пиг. – Лу. Моя собака у тебя?  
Луи не ответил, но спустя четыре секунды на телефон Ника пришло сообщение – фотография довольной Пиг, лежащей на горе подушек.  
– Я просто хотел, чтобы ты клал ложки туда, куда надо, – снова попытался объяснить Ник. – А ты украл мою собаку.  
– Она сама пришла, а ложку я положил на столешницу, потому что собирался снова ею воспользоваться.  
– Уж точно не ложкой из ванной. И вообще, у меня в доме есть другие ложки. Может, ты…  
– Стены этого шалаша звуконепроницаемы. Я тебя не слышу.  
Ник опустил плечи.  
– Луи…  
– Нет. Не слышу.  
– Ладно, – отрезал Ник и, зайдя в спальню, хлопнул дверью. – Можешь оставить себе собаку.  
На кровати не было ни простыней, ни подушек.  
Ему пришлось сидеть в ванне и дуться.  
Через какое-то время Луи осторожно постучал в дверь.  
– Можешь забрать собаку.  
– А где она?  
Ник даже через дверь понял, что Луи пожал плечами.  
– Все еще в шалаше.  
– Ты ей и так больше нравишься, – ответил Ник. – Можешь не отдавать.  
Ему стало так жаль себя.  
– Ты можешь к нам присоединиться , – предложил Луи. – Я еще еды заказал.  
– Я пароля не знаю, – Ник прижал ванную подушечку к груди. Он не любил, когда его игнорировали. Пиг и Луи же знали пароль. – Ты сказал пароль моей собаке, а мне не сказал.  
– Я могу сказать тебе пароль, – услышал он спустя пару секунд.  
Ник сильнее прижал к себе подушку. Она все еще была немного мокрой. Неприятное ощущение.  
– Ты его сразу поменяешь, чтобы я не смог зайти.  
– Пароль меняется только в полночь, Ник. Все это знают.  
– Ты забрал мой чайник. И мою собаку.  
– Хочешь, поцелую?  
Ник хотел. Он пожал плечами. Луи этого не было видно сквозь дверь.  
– Николас. Я зайду?  
– Ты ложки везде оставляешь, – сказал Ник. – У нас есть посудомоечная машина. И раковина.  
Повисла тишина.  
– У нас, говоришь? – спросил Луи.  
Ник снова пожал плечами. Это же была его квартира.  
– Говорю.  
– Ладно, – согласился Луи. – Я буду класть ложки поближе к нашей посудомоечной машине, хорошо? А теперь выходи и обними свою собаку. Она скучала.  
– Я все еще без пароля.  
– «Бритни», Николас. Выйди, обними собаку, съешь печенья.  
Ник выждал еще три минуты, перед тем как выбраться из ванны и вернуться в гостиную. Он постучал по стене шалаша.  
– Пароль, – спросил Луи изнутри.  
– Бритни, – ответил Ник.  
Луи откинул покрывало.  
– Никакой обуви внутри. Мой парень будет очень злиться, если ты испачкаешь его одеяла.  
– И в мыслях не было, – обещает Ник. – Не хочу злить твоего парня. Похоже, что с ним шутки плохи.  
– Так и есть, – сказал Луи. – Он еще и сексуальный. Правда, помешан на ложках.  
– На твоем месте я бы с ним не спорил. У всех свои недостатки.  
– Отличный совет. Ты заходишь или как?  
– Раз уж так, – ответил Ник и пригнулся, чтобы пролезть в шалаш.  
Внутри было мило. Уютно. Да и как могло быть иначе, если Луи принес туда все покрывала, подушки и одеяла из квартиры. Пиг подняла глаза на Ника, когда он уселся на пол.  
– Иди-ка сюда, – он похлопал себя по колену. – Сюда, милая.  
Было неудивительно, что первым у него на коленях устроился Луи.  
Ник взглянул на него и почувствовал, что начинает улыбаться.  
– Привет, дорогой.  
– Привет, – ответил Луи. Он потерся носом о нос Ника. – Я сделал шалаш.  
– Вижу. Очень мило.  
– Мне нравится. Я здесь, может, и спать буду.  
– В постели же не поспать теперь, – согласился Ник. – Подушек там нет.  
– У нас очень удобные подушки. Они здесь нужнее.  
Луи снова потерся носом.  
– Прости за ложки. Я не специально.  
– Прости, что я меня на них так заклинило, – в ответ произнес Ник. – Я не специально так тебя ими достаю.  
Луи скорчил рожу, вроде той, которую он обычно строил для фотографий.  
– Да-да, ты просто красавчик.  
Луи засмеялся в ответ, запуская пальцы в волосы Ника.  
– Знаю. Ты меня поцелуешь или как?  
– Ждал приглашения, – Ник положил руку на пояс Луи.  
– Считай, что приглашаю, – тихо ответил Луи, и Ник коснулся губами его рта.  
Луи улыбнулся и поцеловал в ответ.

~*~

Они уснули в шалаше, с Пиг в ногах. Она храпела громче, чем они оба. Они не возражали.


End file.
